unsure and annoyed
by Koohinor
Summary: Brad fährt Yohji an und muss ihn bei sich aufnehmen. War das Zufall? Was entsteht daraus? Was hat Schuldig damit zu tun?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Unsure and annoyed  
Teil: 1 von ?

Autorin: Koohinor

Warning: OOC, mein Humor

Rating: PG-16

Pairing: Das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne, was? Na, es wird ziemlich bald klar.

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht, also mache hiermit auch kein Geld.

§Crawfords Zukunftsvisionen§

°°°

„Das kriegen wir schon gedeichselt, wirst sehen."  
„Ungewöhnlich ist es ja schon."  
„Quatsch. Das geschieht täglich. Die Umstände sind andere, aber ansonsten ist  
es überall das Selbe."  
„Wenn du meinst."  
„Also abgemacht?"  
„Abgemacht."

Die beiden Gestalten hoben zum Abschied die Hand und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen.

Brad Crawford ordnete sich rechts ein um abzubiegen, während er darüber nachdachte, warum genau der heutige Tag so furchtbar war.

Punkt Nummer eins: Er war übermüdet, weil Schuldigs Gestöhn ihn die ganze Nacht wachgehalten hatte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, an wen Schuldig gedacht hatte, aber es musste ja ein ganz heißer Feger sein, wenn Schuldig sich am laufenden Band einen runterholte. Schön für Schuldig, schlecht für Crawford, der eigentlich gerne mal geschlafen hätte.

Punkt Nummer zwei: Kein Kaffee am morgen. Nicht geschlafen, und dann kein Koffein, um ihn wenigstens die ersten Stunden fit zu halten. Dazu kam noch Nagis überhebliche Miene, als der junge Japaner Brad den letzten Rest Kaffee vor der Nase wegtrank.

Der Amerikaner machte eine mentale Notiz, den frechen Kerl bitter dafür büßen zu lassen.

Außerdem nahm er sich vor, ab jetzt wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu schlafen, deren Adresse die anderen von Schwarz nicht kannten. Es war zwar unpraktisch was die Koordinierung ihrer Aufträge betraf, wenn er nicht mit seinem Team zusammen war, aber ein paar Wochen lang würde es schon gehen.

Punkt Nummer drei: Ein völlig nutzloses Meeting mit Leuten von SZ, nur angesetzt, um ihre Stagnation zu bekakeln und Schwarz die Schuld für ihr schlechtes Vorankommen in die Schuhe zu schieben. Die letzten paar Stunden hatte Crawford damit verbracht, ruhig und beherrscht Leute so zu beleidigen, dass sie es nicht merkten und ihnen höflich zu erklären, dass wohl eher sie und ihre völlige Unfähigkeit für etwaige Fehler verantwortlich zu machen wären und dass keine Schuld bei Schwarz läge. Gegen Ende des Meetings hätte er gerne den Kopf des Vorsitzenden in eine Schraubzwinge geklemmt, aber das lag in diesem Moment leider nicht in seiner Macht.

§Ein weißes Auto kommt von links§

Brad konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Bremse treten, sonst hätte wohl niemand den Unfall überlebt. Durch den Aufprall groggy und genervt (Punkt Nummer vier: Autounfall, und selbst dran schuld) stieg er aus dem Auto, um nachzusehen, ob jemand verletzt wurde. Anscheinend nicht, denn als sich die Tür des weißen Wagens öffnete, hörte er eine ihm irgendwie bekannte Stimme farbenfroh fluchen.

„Scheiße, Aya bringt mich um!"

Punkt Nummer fünf: Beteiligte Partei bei dem Unfall: Yohji Kudou.

„Echt, wie kann man nur so dämlich sein!", regte Yohji sich auf. Brad hob eine Augenbraue leicht an, was soviel hieß, wie dass er Yohji gleich mit einem Schraubenzieher erstechen würde, wenn er nicht endlich die Klappe hielt.

Leider kannte jener diese subtilen Zeichen nicht und zeterte weiter.

Crawford und Yohji hatten es geschafft, sich nicht auf offener Straße an die Gurgel zu gehen. Irgendwie hatten sie es auch auf die Reihe gekriegt, zu einer Werkstatt zu gelangen, damit dort der Schaden begutachtet werden konnte. Beide waren nämlich nicht besonders scharf darauf gewesen, die Polizei zu dem Unfall hinzuzuholen, und Crawford war sowieso schon dermaßen mit dem Nerven am Ende, dass ihm alles recht war, solange er nur endlich nach Hause kam.  
Ein seltsames Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit. ‚Und jetzt bekomme ich auch noch Hunger. Was für ein Tag.', dachte er.  
Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er Yohji die Vorfahrt genommen hatte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass nur seine Gabe ihn vor einem viel zu frühen und viel zu sinnlosen Tod gerettet hatte. Er hatte aber auch doppeltes Pech: Nicht genug, dass er ausgerechnet Kudou angefahren hatte, nein, dieser war auch noch Fujimiyas Wagen gefahren, weil sein eigener in der Werkstatt war und er dringend für einen Auftrag weiter außerhalb ein Auto gebraucht hatte. Unter Androhung aller möglicher Strafen hatte Aya Yohji sein Auto, sein geheiligtes Auto, das direkt, wenn auch nur wenig, nach seiner Schwester rangierte, gegeben. Er hatte es sicher durch den Auftrag geschafft, und auf dem Heimweg, wenige Blocks von seinem Haus entfernt, musste Crawford ihn anfahren.  
Dies alles hatte Yohji Brad erzählt, als sie wohl oder übel ihr Kriegsbeil begraben mussten und gemeinsam zur nächstgelegenen Werkstatt trotteten (wobei Crawford niemals ‚trotten' würde. Er ging.) Schließlich musste er vor ihm kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, Crawford war auch nur ein Killer.

Dabei hatte sich Yohji regelrecht als angenehme Gesellschaft erwiesen. Doch jetzt ging ihm der Brünette gewaltig auf die Nerven. Die Leute von der Werkstatt hatten ihnen gleich am Anfang zu bedeuten gegeben, dass der Porsche fast schon nicht mehr zu retten war (das hatte Crawford bereits gewusst) und jetzt führte Yohji sich auf, als sollte er bei lebendigem Leibe gebraten werden.

Er wurde regelrecht hysterisch. „Ich kann nicht nach Hause! Aya killt mich! Er wird mich die ganze Zeit wegen seines Autos belästigen... Er wird mir keine Lüge glauben..." So und so ähnlich brabbelte er schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und raufte sich das Haar.  
Verzweifelt wandte er sich an Crawford. „Du musst mich irgendwo anders unterbringen."  
„Ich? Sicher nicht.", meinte dieser trocken.  
„Sicher doch! Du bist daran schuld, dass Ayas Porsche Schrott ist, du hast mich angefahren, du Möchtegern-Hellseher. Meine Misere ist allein deine Schuld, also übernimm auch die Verantwortung!"  
„Geh doch in ein Hotel."  
„Ja, sicher. Erst fährst du mich fast über den Haufen, dann muss Ayas Wagen repariert werden, was eine Heidensumme kosten wird, und jetzt soll ich auch noch die Kohle für ein Hotelzimmer locker machen. Bin ich Krösus, oder was?"  
Brad verdrehte die Augen. „Ich zahl es dir." Er wollte den nervigen Japaner loswerden.  
„Nee, ich will nicht in ein Hotel, ich bin ungern dort. Ich mag Hotels nicht. Denk dir was anderes aus."  
Brad stampfte innerlich mit dem Fuß auf. Stellte der Herr auch noch Ansprüche!  
„Was soll das? GEH in ein HOTEL!"  
Yohji druckste herum. „Ich... kann nicht. Ich habe..." Der Rest des Satzes wurde so leise gesprochen, dass Brad es nicht verstand.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„..." Langsam aber sicher ging ihm Yohjis Verhalten auf die Nerven. Nein. Korrektur. Yohji ging ihm immer mehr auf die Nerven.  
„Ich habe es nicht verstanden, du hast zu leise gesprochen. Reiß dich mal zusammen."  
„Es geht dich nichts an. Du musst nicht wissen, warum ich nicht in ein Hotel will. Ich gehe einfach nicht und basta."  
„Dann schlaf doch auf der Straße.", entgegnete Brad ungerührt.  
„Ich... okay... oh Mann, wie peinlich... Ich habe Angst vor Putzfrauen." Yohji blinzelte Brad verstohlen an.  
Dieser sah ihn an wie eine Kuh wenn es donnert, dann fing er haltlos an zu kichern, etwas, was er schon seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte.  
„Was? Du hast was?" Crawford kriegte sich fast nicht mehr ein.  
Verärgert und verunsichert versuchte der Japaner zu erklären. „Als Kind war ich mal mit meinen Eltern im Hotel. Und die Putzfrauen dort... also, das waren wahre Teufel. Die haben... Nein, zwing mich nicht es auszusprechen. Es ist zu grausam."  
Brad blickte Yohji immer noch ungläubig an. ‚Wenn das alles solche Memmen sind, ist es ein Wunder, dass sie sich in dem Job so lange gehalten haben!', dachte er, immer noch leise lachend. Das war total unglaublich.  
„Davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Eine Putzfrauentrauma, was? Eine Putzfrauenphobie!" Hämisch lachte er.  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!", ereiferte sich der Jüngere, „Wenn du das durchgemacht hättest, was ich erleiden musste, würdest du jetzt nicht lachen!"  
Langsam beruhigte der Amerikaner sich wieder. „Also kein Hotel. Weil du", scheeler Seitenblick zu Yohji, „Angst vor Putzfrauen hast. A-ha. Und was dann?"  
„Lass mich bei dir wohnen!"  
Crawford starrte sein Gegenüber an, das ihn breit angrinste. Dann fing er wieder an zu lachen. Das zweite Mal in wenigen Minuten. Vermutlich wurde er wahnsinnig.  
Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte (ein kräftiger Tritt ans Schienbein half dabei Wunder) sagte er: „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht einmal für Geld in deiner Nähe bleiben würde, geschweige denn dich in meiner Wohnung schlafen ließe, scheinst du Genie zu vergessen, dass wir Feinde bis aufs Blut sind. Ich hätte dich schon längst töten sollen, gleich nachdem du aus dem Auto stiegst hätte ich zurücksetzen und die überfahren sollen." Brad konnte dieses Ausmaß an Dummheit gar nicht fassen. Ob ihn seine oder Yohjis Dummheit verwunderte, war ihm allerdings selbst nicht klar.  
„Hast du aber nicht.", stellte Yohji fest.  
Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Temporäre geistige Umnachtung."  
„Pah! Gib es zu, du magst mich.", sagte Yohji voller Überzeugung und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Amerikaners.  
Dieser musste sich beherrschen, um ihn nicht hier in der Werkstatt und vor Zeugen totzuschlagen und entwand sich Yohjis Griff.  
„Fass mich nicht an. Mein Gott, ich muss eine Gehirnerschütterung haben oder Schlimmeres, aber okay, du Nervensäge kannst bei mir wohnen. Aber nur, bis das Auto repariert ist!"  
„Danke.", erwiderte Yohji. Brad grummelte innerlich. ‚Wenigstens ein Hauch von Manieren. Wie erbaulich.'

Die beiden standen noch etwas in der Werkstatt und warten auf das endgültige Urteil der Mechaniker. Das ließ dem Amerikaner Zeit, sich seinen neuen Mitbewohner etwas genauer anzuschauen. Wenn er nicht gerade zeterte wie ein altes Weib fand Brad ihn gar nicht so unausstehlich. Eher sogar ziemlich amüsant und hübsch. ‚Und gepflegt. Immerhin gepflegt.', dachte Crawford fast schon dankbar. Er hielt Yohji allerdings nicht gerade für den Allerschlausten, schließlich hatten Schwarz Weiß schon oft ziemlich fertiggemacht, wobei sich Yohji nicht gerade positiv hervorgetan hatte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Gespräch von gerade eben zurück. Irgendetwas hatte da nicht gestimmt... Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Hey, ich zahle doch für die Reparatur!", ließ er sich plötzlich vernehmen. Yohji grinste nur und widmete sich auf einmal sehr interessiert ein paar Schrauben.

So dumm war er wohl doch nicht. ‚Hinterhältiger Bastard!'

TBC-

°°°


	2. 2

Titel: unsure and annoyed

Teil: 2 von ?

Autorin: Koohinor

Pairing: Na kommt schon. Das kriegt ihr doch alleine raus.

Warning: OOC

Rating: PG-16

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Weiß Kreuz nicht, ich mache hiermit kein Geld.

§Crawfords Zukunftsvisionen§

°°°

Um Haltung bemüht betrat Crawford sein Appartement und hieß Yohji einzutreten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Drei Wochen... Drei geschlagene Wochen, 21 Tage, 504 Stunden, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr.

Drei Wochen würde es dauern, bis der Porsche repariert wäre.

Drei Wochen lang hätte er Yohji am Hals.

Zumindest sah so der Plan aus. Ob Brad sich daran halten würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Schließlich konnte er Yohji immer noch umbringen, das sollte er eigentlich tun. Es war logisch, es wurde von ihm erwartet.

Aber er hatte keine Lust.

Der Tag war sowieso schon schlimm genug gewesen. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch einen Kampf oder auch nur einen schnellen Mord aufhalsen. Er wollte sich nicht seine Laune total versauen und seinen Teppich ruinieren. Und dann würde er sich auch noch um die Leiche kümmern müssen. Das war jetzt so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte. Crawford wollte eigentlich nur etwas essen und dann ein heißes Bad nehmen. Oh ja, ein heißes Bad klang gut.

Außerdem war sein einziger Grund, Yohji umzubringen, der, dass SZ es so wollte. Nur Pech, dass ihn derzeit die Wünsche SZs nur marginal interessierten. Das heutige Meeting hatte ihm recht deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass ihm die Ziele und Methoden der Organisation egal waren, ja dass sie ihn regelrecht abstießen. So einen Haufen inkompetenter Idioten, die nicht mal von 12 bis Mittag dachten, hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Er empfand es regelrecht als Beleidigung, für solche Leute zu arbeiten. Nein, Brad würde heute keinen Finger mehr für die Organisation krumm machen. Er war ein sehr gewissenhafter Angestellter, arbeitete immer in der eingeplanten Zeit. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Und keine Sekunde länger.

Feierabend! Erschöpft riss er sich die Krawatte vom Hals und stapfte in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, endlich einen ruhigen Abend genießen zu können. Zu seinem Verdruss folgte ihm Yohji jedoch und lehnte in den Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt, und beobachtete seinen Gastgeber.

„Hast du nichts anderes zu tun als mich anzuglotzen?", fragte Crawford schnippisch, während er im Kühlschrank herumsuchte.  
„Nö.", gab Yohji eloquent zur Antwort und starrte weiter auf Brad.  
„Wenn du Hunger hast, keine Sorge, ich koche auch für dich." Der gierige Blick in den Augen des Japaners war für ihn nicht anders zu deuten.  
„Lass mich dir helfen.", bot dieser an und machte einen Schritt auf Brad zu.

§Yohji verschüttet das kochende Wasser, taumelt nach hinten und wirft den Nudeltopf vom Tisch.§

„Das lässt du schön bleiben.", sagte Crawford schnell und packte einen protestierenden Yohji am Handgelenk, um ihn aus der Küche zu ziehen. Die Uhr, die er unter seinen Fingern spürte, erinnerte ihn an etwas. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn ob seiner heute vorherrschenden Blödheit und stellte sich, als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, vor Yohji.

„Mach die Beine breit.", forderte Brad sein Gegenüber auf und wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass ihm Folge geleistet wurde.

Doch Yohji guckte ihn nur ungläubig an. „Ähm... Hast du irgendwas vor von dem ich wissen sollte, Crawford? Ich weiß ja, dass ich ein leckeres Kerlchen bin, aber das du gleich so rangehen würdest hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."

‚Wovon zur Hölle redet der eigentlich... Oh.' Die plötzlich aufkommende leichte Röte überspielte er geschickt mit einem Blick, der auch dem dümmsten Bauer anzeigte, dass jetzt Maulhalten angesagt war, und ging auf Yohji zu.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich habe es nicht so mit Dingen, die durch tausend Hände gegangen sind. Wer weiß was du für Krankheiten hast. Ich will dich bloß abtasten.", entgegnete er herablassend und machte sich daran, den Weiß auf Waffen hin zu untersuchen.  
„Autsch. Das trifft mich tief.", sagte Yohji, nicht im Mindesten beleidigt klingend. Er schien den Wortwechsel zu genießen.  
„Sollte es auch." Brad ließ sich von seinem Gegenüber die Uhr mit den Drähten geben und ging dann in die Knie, um auch Yohjis Beine abtasten zu können. Dadurch war sein Gesicht zwangsläufig auf der Höhe von Yohjis Schritt, was er aber ignorierte. Er rechnete sich aus, dass dieser bloß wieder blöde und völlig aus der Luft gegriffene Witze und Behauptungen machen würde, und dass war ihm jetzt wirklich zu viel.

„Meiner größten und gefährlichsten Waffe schenkst du ja gar keine Beachtung.", meinte der Japaner verschmitzt. „Es ist ein rechtes Monster."  
Verwundert darüber, dass Yohji einfach so auf seine Waffe hinwies, schaute der Amerikaner aus seiner hockenden Position auf.  
Seinem Blick begegnete ein schelmisches Lächeln.  
„Dabei hast du es direkt auf Augenhöhe."  
Brad schaltete nicht schnell genug und schaute geradeaus – direkt auf den Reißverschluss von Yohjis Jeans.

Er schaute wieder nach oben und hob eine Augenbraue skeptisch an. „Findest du sowas wirklich witzig? Bemitleidenswert.", meinte er geringschätzig und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Yohji focht das jedoch nicht an. „So scharf, dass er hinter Gitter muss!", grölte er schon fast und lachte dann. Crawford war wieder aufgestanden und blickte sein Gegenüber scheel an. „Na das kann ja heiter werden. Bist du immer so drauf? Wenn ja, solltest du dich nicht darauf gefasst machen, dass ich dich einfach für deine Albernheit töte. Ich werde dich langsam zu Tode quälen."

Er warf Yohji, der ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte und nicht einen Pfifferling auf Brads Drohung gab, einen Blick zu, der deutlich fragte, ob er nicht doch besser eine Zwangsjacke für seinen Gast besorgen sollte, dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder in die Küche. Erst dort erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln.

Yohjis Art war zwar schwierig, aber irgendwie auch amüsant. Nicht wie Nagis pubertäres Verhalten, manchmal rotzig, manchmal depressiv, immer nervig. Nicht wie Schuldigs abseitige Art. Von Farfarellos Wahnsinn gar nicht zu sprechen. Und er war schon gar nicht so wie die spinnerten, grenzdebilen SZ-Fritzen.  
Man hätte Brad Crawford vermutlich erst mit einer stumpfen Gabel die Eier abreißen und ihn mit den Zehen an die Decke nageln müssen, bevor er es zugegeben hätte, aber irgendwie fing er an, Yohji zu mögen.

‚Ich sage doch, ich werde wahnsinnig.' Brad schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, Wasser für die Nudeln aufzusetzen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Abendessen war in löblicher Stille, nur durch etwas höfliche Konversation unterbrochen, vergangen. Yohji hatte irgendwo seine Manieren ausgegraben und sich wie ein guter Gast benommen. Er war sogar ohne zu Murren zum Rauchen auf den Balkon gegangen.

All das ging Brad durch den Kopf, als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen in der Badewanne rekelte. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Bach, in der Hand hielt er ein Glas guten Rotweins. Auf einer Ablage stand eine Schachtel Pralinen. Was konnte man mehr wollen.  
Doch Crawford verbrachte nicht viel Zeit mit rumdösen. Es gab Wichtigeres, das seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
SZ.

Gedankenverloren nahm er einen Schluck eines wirklich ausgezeichneten und nicht zu teuren Weines aus Kalifornien und lehnte sich zurück. SZ hatte sich wirklich zu einem Problem entwickelt. Mit jedem Tag wurden seine Bedenken hinsichtlich der Organisation größer. Die Ziele, die sie verfolgte, waren nicht mehr seine Ziele. Die Methoden, die sie anwandte, waren nicht mehr seine Methoden. Brad machte seine Arbeit so wie immer, und er machte sie gut, aber er fragte sich immer öfter, wozu er das alles tat.

Er klopfte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Die Frage war: Waren seine Bedenken groß genug, um daraus die Konsequenzen zu ziehen? Brad musste auch die Situation seiner Teammitglieder bedenken. Waren sie gewillt, SZ zu erledigen? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Unwillkürlich musste Crawford an das Meeting von heute mittag denken und stöhnte genervt auf. Oh ja, solche Schwachköpfe verdienten jedes Schicksal, das ihnen zustieß. Leute, die es nicht einmal schafften, den Widerstand vereinzelter, versprengter Gegner zu brechen. In dem Meeting wurde ein Großteil von Brads Zeit durch das Gejammer eines Offiziellen aufgefressen, der sich darüber beklagte, dass irgend jemand aus der Organisation (Brad war zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich vorzustellen, wie er dem Vorsitzenden jeden Nagel einzeln ausriss, als das er auf solche belanglosen Kleinigkeiten wie Namen achtgegeben hätte) einen Journalisten (auch seinen Namen hatte Brad nicht mitbekommen, er malte sich gerade aus, wie er den Kopf des Redners immer und immer wieder auf die Tischplatte haute, bis das Blut nur so spritzte), der dabei war, in den internen Angelegenheiten SZs herumzustöbern und jede Menge unangenehme Dinge herausgefunden hatte, auf so dilettantische Weise umgebracht hatte, dass man genauso gut gleich eine Schnur von der Leiche bis zum Hauptquartier von SZ hätte ziehen können, an der die Polizei nur hätte entlang gehen müssen, um die Auftraggeber zu finden. Wenn nicht so viele hochrangige Polizisten auf SZs Gehaltsliste gestanden hätten, säße jetzt die gesamte Bagage hinter Gittern.

Crawford erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Der Mord an dem Journalisten kümmerte ihn wenig, noch weniger interessierte es ihn, ob SZ zerschlagen würde oder nicht, es zählte für ihn nur, dass im Zuge etwaiger Ermittlungen gegen die Organisation wohl oder übel auch Schwarz in den Polizeiakten aufgetaucht wäre. Die Unfähigkeit dieser Leute hatte sein Team in Gefahr gebracht! Der Amerikaner hätte mit den Zähnen geknirscht, wenn das dem Genuss der Praline, die er sich gerade im Mund zergehen ließ, nicht abträglich gewesen wäre. Sein Entschluss war gefasst. Schwarz würde sich von SZ abnabeln.  
Wahrscheinlich bedeutete das, dass sie die Köpfe und die hohen Angestellten von SZ alle töten mussten.

Brad zuckte mit den Schultern. Nicht sein Problem.

--------------------------------------------------

Die beiden Männer saßen, wie schon das letzte Mal, in einer ruhigen Ecke in einer kleinen Bar in Shinjuku. Der eine schwenkte gedankenverloren sein Glas herum und beobachtete die scharf riechende Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befand. Viel war nicht mehr drin. Der andere musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend, sog dann die Olive von ihrem Plastikspieß und fragte mit vollem Mund: „Und, wie läuft's?"  
Der Angesprochene sah nicht auf, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sag du's mir. Ach, und hättest du dir keine weniger spektakuläre Art, ein Treffen zu arrangieren, ausdenken können? Das sah verdammt knapp aus."

Der Mann mit der Olive im Mund wischte den Einwand beiseite. „Stell dich nicht so an. Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen, du bist da, wo du sein wolltest. Also jammere mich ja nicht voll. Was ihn angeht: Ich kann es zur Zeit schlecht beurteilen, schließlich hat er gerade andere Dinge um die Ohren."  
„Schon klar. Ich tue jedenfalls was ich kann, um unseren ‚furchtlosen Anführer' von euch fernzuhalten, bis er sich entschieden hat."  
„Furchtlos und sexy", verbesserte ihn der andere.

Daraufhin verdrehte der Angesprochene die Augen. Sein Gegenüber lachte.

TBC-

°°°


	3. 3

Titel: unsure and annoyed

Teil: 3 von ?

Autorin: Koohinor

Rating: PG-16

Warning: OOC, mein komischer Humor

Pairing: Yohji x Brad, und noch eines

Disclaimer: Nix meins, kein Geld.

°°°

„Freut mich, dass ihr alle so pünktlich gekommen seid.", begann Crawford mit einem ungeduldigen Blick zu Schuldig, der gerade zur Tür hereingetorkelt kam, „Dann können wir das Meeting ja beginnen. Wichtig genug ist es ja."

Er wartete demonstrativ ab, bis der Mann mit den langen roten Haaren sich gesetzt hatte, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen, bevor Schuldig uns unter den Tisch rutscht: Ich habe dieses Treffen einberufen, um mit euch einige Dinge bezüglich SZ zu besprechen." Brad schob seine Brille hoch. „In letzter Zeit sind den Leuten von SZ jede Menge schwerer Fehler unterlaufen. Fehler, die einfach nicht hätten passieren dürfen. Wie ich einem Gespräch mit Nagi", er nickte dem Jüngeren zu, der kurz aufblickte, „entnommen habe, ist das nicht nur mir aufgefallen. Nun, wir sind zwar dieser Organisation verpflichtet, aber ich wüsste nicht, wann wir uns an irgendetwas gebunden hätten, was unser Ruin hätte werden können. Meines Erachtens sind wir nun genau an diesem Punkt angelangt.  
SZ besteht aus völligen Stümpern, die nicht nur sich selbst, sondern vor allen Dingen uns in Gefahr bringen, entdeckt zu werden. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Unsere vordringlichste Priorität muss es sein, uns selbst zu schützen.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass es nicht euer innigster Wunsch ist, den Rest eures Lebens die Spinnen an der Zellenwand zu zählen.  
Deshalb mein Vorschlag, um uns aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien:..." Er machte eine Kunstpause, um den Effekt seiner nächsten Worte zu erhöhen, und ließ seinen Blick über seine Teammitglieder streifen. Da waren Nagi, der ihm mit gesenktem Kopf zuhörte, Farfarello, der, für seine Verhältnisse sehr interessiert, ein Messer immer wieder in einen Styroporklotz steckte, was ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen verursachte, und... Schuldig, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Tisch hing, während ihm der Sabber aus dem Mund lief.

Der Amerikaner verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte Schuldig mit einem abwartenden Blick. Dann schlug er mit der flachen Hand kräftig auf den Tisch, was Schuldigs Ohr, das auf eben jenem Tisch lag, gar nicht gut tat. Erschrocken schaffte es der Rotschopf, sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu bringen.

„Wassis? Mann, das war aber nicht nett, Brad..." Schuldig versuchte, Brad böse anzuschauen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Er sah eher aus wie ein überfahrener Maulwurf. Auch Assoziationen mit gerupften Mardern boten sich an.  
Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte angestrengt, sich jeden Kommentar über Schuldigs Aussehen zu verkneifen. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig, aber mit der Eitelkeit des Deutschen war nicht zu spaßen. Hätte er irgendetwas in Richtung ‚toter Maulwurf' gesagt, hätte es gut sein können, dass die nächsten paar Wochen überall, wo er hinging, halbverweste Nager aufgetaucht wären. Darauf legte Brad dann doch keinen Wert.

„Du bist hier nicht als Mimose angestellt.", wies Brad ihn zurecht, „Im übrigen bist du selber schuld, wenn du mehr säufst, als du verträgst." Das brachte ihm einen wirklich wütenden Blick von Schuldig ein, doch direkt darauf verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerz und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Diese Kopfschmerzen bringen mich um.", nuschelte er.  
„Unter diesen Umständen sollten wir das Meeting zu Ende bringen, solange Schuldig noch unter den Lebenden weilt.", meinte Brad spöttisch lächelnd und wandte sich dann wieder dem Thema zu.

„So, da ich dank Schuldigs Einlage den Faden verloren habe, mach ich es kurz. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir uns von SZ lösen sollten, und zwar endgültig. Soll heißen: Wir machen die Bande kalt. Das sollte kein Problem werden, wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass wir Verstärkung bekommen... Aber das ist noch lange nicht spruchreif."

Nein, das war es wahrlich nicht, diese Idee war ihm eben erst gekommen, während er redete. Aber es war etwas, worüber es sich nachzudenken lohnte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, müssen wir gegen SZ an einem Strang ziehen. Also. Will noch jemand etwas dazu sagen?"

„Was hast du mit ‚Verstärkung' gemeint?", meldete sich Nagi zu Wort. Brad musste schmunzeln. Er hatte vorausgesehen, dass die vernünftigen Fragen nur von Nagi zu erwarten gewesen waren. Mit Schuldig war heute wohl eher weniger zu rechen. Mit Farfarello nie.

„Wie gesagt, darüber solltet ihr euch keine Gedanken machen. Darüber kann ich noch nichts sagen. Wir sollten uns auf alle Fälle darauf einstellen, alleine arbeiten zu müssen. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, ob ihr mir alle zustimmt. Schreiten wir deshalb zur Abstimmung: Wer ist dafür, SZ den Garaus zu machen?"  
Eine Hand, ein Messer und ein halblebiger Finger hoben sich.

„Wer ist dagegen?"  
Aus Schuldigs Richtung kam ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Brad sah überrascht zu dem Deutschen. „Willst du etwas sagen?"

„Ja. Mir ist schlecht.", gab Schuldig bekannt und suhlte sich weiter in seinem Selbstmitleid.

Verwundert starrte Brad ihn an. „Ist das alles!"

„Das ist doch wohl schlimm genug!... Autsch...", schimpfte und jammerte Schu.

Der Amerikaner verdrehte ungehalten die Augen. „Diese Heinis sind doch völlig unregierbar.", flüsterte er düster. Er hatte es auch wirklich nicht leicht mit seinen Mitarbeitern. Genervt kniff er sich in die Nasenwurzel. Er machte drei Kreuze, wenn die SZ-Angelegenheit endlich hinter ihnen lag. Dann wären sie frei zu tun, was auch immer sie wollten, und für Crawford war es beschlossene Sache, dass er erstmal so viel Land wie möglich zwischen sich und diesen individualistischen Haufen bringen würde. Urlaub. Das Wort klang wie Engelsgesang in seinen Ohren.

„Danke, Schuldig, für diese erhellende Neuigkeit. Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache, dass wir SZ erledigen." Brad erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach, und Schuldig: Wisch deine Spucke vom Tisch. Das ist ja widerlich."

Die dick gepolsterte Tür fing sowohl Schuldigs unflätige Flüche wie auch Nagis hämisches Lachen ab.

-----------------------------------------------------

Anscheinend konzentriert hielt Brad eine Zeitung in Händen. Aber eben nur anscheinend, in Wirklichkeit lauschte er auf das Rauschen der Dusche. 

Unter eben jener Dusche stand sein derzeit kompliziertestes Problem.

Die Sache mit SZ machte ihm eigentlich kaum Kopfzerbrechen, jetzt, nachdem Schwarz entschieden hatte, die Organisation zu zerschlagen, konnten sich die Angehörigen von SZ schon mal ihre Särge bestellen – sollte von ihnen überhaupt genug für eine Beerdigung übrig bleiben. Wenn Farfarello richtig zupackte, konnte man sich da nicht so sicher sein.  
Ihm wäre allerdings um einiges wohler gewesen, wenn er schon eine Vision von dem Kampf mit SZ gehabt hätte. Selbst, wenn sie gering war – etwas Unsicherheit war schon dabei.

Brad Crawford hasste es, unsicher zu sein.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zurück zu seinem duschenden Problem, seit neuestem Quelle permanenter Überraschungen und Verwirrung. Gefühls- und Werteverwirrung. Für jemanden, der es gewohnt war, fast alles im Voraus zu wissen und zu kontrollieren, eine denkbar schlechte Situation.

Brad spitzte die Ohren. Duschend? Das Wasserrauschen hatte gerade aufgehört. Schnell hielt er seine Zeitung wieder hoch und fing an, den Börsenteil zu lesen, über dem er jetzt schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde saß, von dem bisher jedoch noch nichts bis in seine Großhirnrinde vorgedrungen war.

Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, sollte er auch jetzt nicht viel weiter als bis zur Überschrift kommen, denn eine immense Ablenkung in Gestalt Yohjis, nur in ein knappes Handtuch und ein paar glitzernde Wassertropfen gewandet, betrat gerade das Wohnzimmer.

Crawford schluckte trocken und versuchte unauffällig über den Rand seiner Zeitung zu schielen. Verstohlen beobachtete er, wie Yohji, sich seiner Wirkung auf Brad völlig unbewusst, im Zimmer stand und augenscheinlich etwas suchte. Dabei stand er mit dem Gesicht zum Sofa gewandt, auf dem der nervöse Amerikaner saß, und hatte eine Hand auf die Hüfte gestemmt, was ihn in Brads Augen aussehen ließ wie ein in Marmor gemeißelter Apollo, so ebenmäßig, muskulös und lässig.

Brad rollte die Zeitung zusammen und schlug sie sich an die Stirn. Er fragte sich schon zum wer weiß wievielten Male, wie um alles in der Welt er so tief hatte sinken können, dass er den nervigen Sprücheklopfer von Weiß mit antiken Kunstwerken in Verbindung brachte! Das waren eben die Nachteile einer klassischen Bildung.  
Was ihn zu den alten Griechen brachte, die dafür bekannt waren, dass Homosexualität damals völlig üblich gewesen war...

Noch ein Schlag an die Stirn. Diesmal so fest, dass seine Brille verrutschte.

Er stand doch gar nicht auf Männer!

Eine fiese, näselnde und besserwisserische Stimme hinter seiner Stirn fragte ihn, ob er sich in dieser Hinsicht völlig sicher wäre.

Wäre es nicht unter seinem Niveau und seinen frisch manikürten Händen abträglich gewesen, hätte er jetzt nervös an den Nägeln gekaut. Naja, so dem eigenen Geschlecht abgeneigt war er nun auch wieder nicht. Natürlich dachte er schon mal, dass dieser oder jener Mann besonders gut oder, ja, besonders sexy aussah.   
Aber, so sagte sich Crawford, das war ja schließlich völlig normal. Jeder denkt mal, dass ein Angehöriger oder eine Angehörige des eigenen Geschlechts attraktiv sei. Das hieße ja noch lange nicht, dass man an dieser Person auch sexuelles Interesse hatte.

Galt das auch, wenn man nachts aufwachte und die Laken wechseln musste, weil man davon geträumt hatte, wie sich eben jenes Exemplar Mann nackt und stöhnend unter einem rekelte?

Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte jetzt die leichte Röte auf den Wangen des Amerikaners bemerkt, als er sich jenen denkwürdigen Vorfall wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Sein „Ich stehe nicht auf Männer"-Vorsatz war gerade vergessen.

Gute Detektive, auch gute ehemalige Detektive, sind auch gute Beobachter.

„Brad, hast du mein... Brad?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Yohji stellte sich vor Crawford, dessen verträumter Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet zu sein schien. Der Japaner beugte sich vor und wedelte mit der Hand vor Brads Gesicht.  
„Hm?", fragte dieser, als er so aus seinen Gedanken und somit auch aus seiner Starre geholt wurde, und hielt den Atem an. Yohjis Gesicht befand sich so unglaublich nah vor dem seinen...

„Hey, Brad, was ist mit dir? Du siehst total weggetreten aus. Und... sehe ich da etwa Röte auf deinen Wangen schimmern?"  
Yohjis ungläubiges Entzücken holte ihn schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Das war Yohji! Yohji! Nur Waschbrettbauch und kein Gehirn. Er war nichts, woran er, Brad Crawford, interessiert sein könnte!  
Er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt? Ich war wohl einen Moment nicht ganz aufmerksam."  
Yohji lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso? Bringe ich dich etwa durcheinander?"  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne." Brad klopfte sich für seinen glaubwürdig herablassenden Tonfall mental selbst auf die Schulter. Bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte, fragte er: „Nun, was wolltest du von mir? Und keine Anzüglichkeiten, bitte.", setzte er nach, als er Yohjis Grinsen sah.

„Och. Dabei weiß ich, dass du das magst."  
„Soso." Brad lächelte milde.  
„Du bist regelrecht heiß auf mich."  
Der Amerikaner zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und wovon träumst du nachts?"  
„Von dir, wie du dich unter mir rekelst und wie deine Hände meinen..."  
„Danke, das reicht." Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an das, woran er vorhin gedacht hatte.  
„Hmpf. Wie du meinst. Aber du kommst mir nicht so leicht davon, merk's dir. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du wüsstest, wo mein Handy ist."

Brad blinzelte. „Ähm... Nein. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber du kannst gerne mein Telefon benutzen." Er betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. „Außer natürlich, du willst Telefonsexgespräche nach Urugay führen oder so."  
„So etwas habe ich überhaupt nicht nötig.", erwiderte der Brünette und grinste so unverschämt, dass Brad plötzlich das Verlangen verspürte, diesem impertinenten Kerl ordentlich den Hintern zu versohlen. Wie konnte jemand nur so übermenschlich breit grinsen! Noch ein bisschen weiter, und er hätte sich in die eigenen Ohrläppchen beißen können.

Er zügelte diesen Drang, auch wenn dafür sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung vonnöten war, und zuckte stattdessen unverbindlich mit den Schultern.

Yohji zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sooo... Wie dem auch sei, ich kann dein Telefon nicht benutzen. Ich möchte zuhause anrufen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Sollten sie aus irgendeinem Grund deinen Anschluss herausfinden, säßen wir tief in der Klemme."  
Brad nickte. Da hatte Yohji doch mal mitgedacht. Das er das noch erleben durfte. „Du hast recht. Ein Wunder ist geschehen. Tja, dann such mal schön."  
Er lächelte zuckersüß und versteckte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.  
„Und du magst mich doch!", rief Yohji, als er sich, immer noch halbnackt, und das diesmal mit voller Absicht, wieder auf die Suche machte.

----------------------------------------------------

„Whoa! Da grinst mal einer! Bist du etwa schon betrunken hergekommen?",   
fragte eine Stimme lachend, als sich jemand an den Tisch in der Ecke setzte.  
„Erinnere mich nachher daran, darüber zu lachen. Kann ich dich zu einem Drink einladen?"  
Die Person, die zu der Stimme gehörte, zeigte auf das Glas vor ihr auf dem Tisch. „Danke, hab noch. Wieso so gut gelaunt?"  
„Deine Informationen über seine Gedanken waren Gold wert. Besonders sein Traum... Himmel."  
Die Person lachte wieder und strich sich ihr langes Haar nach hinten. „Kaum zu glauben, nicht? Harte Schale, weicher Kern."  
„Hammerhart. Besonders in der Lendengegend. Aber was anderes: Wie läuft's bei dir?"  
Ein Schulterzucken und ein Seufzen. „Erst einmal müsst ihr in die Gänge kommen, bevor ich richtig anfangen kann."  
Der andere nickte. „Keine Sorge. Ich bleibe ganz gewiss am Ball.", sagte er und legte seinem Kompagnon die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wobei ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, was du an dem findest."  
Der Mann mit dem langen Haar seufzte theatralisch. „Schicksal."  
Sein Gegenüber verkniff sich mehr schlecht als recht ein Lachen. „Mein Gott, wie rührend!", kicherte er und tat so, als würde er sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln tupfen.  
„Idiot.", giftete der andere.  
„Penner.", kam es ungerührt zurück  
„Mistkerl."  
„Arschloch."  
„Schwuchtel."  
„Selber Schwuchtel."  
Sie funkelten sich an.  
Und grinsten.  
„Gilt dein Angebot von vorhin noch?"  
Derjenige, der später an den Tisch gekommen war, drehte sich um.  
„Bedienung!"

TBC-

°°°


	4. 4

Titel: unsure and annoyed

Teil: 4 von ?

Autorin: Koohinor

Rating: PG-16

Warning: OOC

Pairing: Yohji x Brad? x ? hehe

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht, also kriege ich auch kein Geld.

/Telefonteilnehmer/

°°°

Omi schaffte es gerade noch, das Telefon auf die Station zu legen und einen einigermaßen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen, bevor ein rothaariges Todeskommando ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und sich drohend vor ihm aufbaute.

„MIT WEM hast du gesprochen?", knurrte Aya, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und blitzte Omi gefährlich an. Dieser blinzelte nur ‚verständnislos' und ersparte sich eine Antwort.

„Es war Yohji, stimmt's? GIB ES ZU!" Aya legte noch mehr Tod in seinen Blick. Sein wildes Aussehen wurde durch seinen kreuzhässlichen orangenen Pullover noch unterstrichen.

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass war nur ein Schulkamerad. Wegen der Hausaufgaben..." Weiter kam er nicht.

„Chibi...", knurrte Aya gefährlich leise und musterte sein Gegenüber, als suchte er sich die beste Stelle zum Zuschlagen aus. Omi begegnete dem patentierten ‚Sprich, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist'-Blick mit einem ‚Ich bin klein, lass mich am Leben'-Augenaufreißen, worauf Aya mit einem gekonnten ‚Blut soll fließen'-Starren antwortete. Omi wollte sich schon fast ergeben, doch er fing sich und parierte geschickt mit einem ‚Gleich fang ich an zu weinen, du großer böser Mann'-Wimpernklimpern und drängte den Rothaarigen zurück. Dieser seufzte ergeben und senkte den Blick.

„Schon gut... Sag Yohji, er soll sich mal melden... Grüße an mein Auto." Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte von dannen.

Als sich der Blonde sicher war, dass Aya außer Hörweite war, wählte er eine Nummer.

/Ja? Kudoh hier./

„Hallo Yohji. Ich bin's nochmal."

/Hey Chibi. War verdammt knapp./

„Du sagst es. Aya wird immer launischer, je länger sein Auto weg ist. Wie lange dauert es denn noch?"

/Die Reparatur? Etwas weniger als zwei Wochen. Mit etwas Glück habe ich bis dahin auch endlich erreicht, was ich wollte./

Omi konnte ein Seufzen nicht verhindern. „Na Gott sei Dank. Aya braucht mal etwas Abwechslung. Ich hoffe bloß, wir machen nichts Falsches."

Lachen in der Leitung. /Ganz sicher nicht. Glaub mir, die beiden sind wie füreinander geschaffen. Oh, Aya wird sich sicher aufführen wie eine beleidigte Jungfer, aber das wird ihm schnell ausgetrieben werden. Wirst sehen./ Darauf folgte ein derart dreckiges Lachen, dass es Omi die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

Der Jüngere wollte etwas sagen, doch ein paar seltsame Geräusche am anderen Ende der Leitung ließen ihn inne halten. Ein Knall, dann ein deftiges, entfernt klingendes Fluchen, eilige Schritte, gefolgt von Yohjis Lachen, das von einem heftig schimpfenden Crawford durchbrochen wurde.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?", wollte Omi neugierig wissen.

/Oh, Brad hat sich als Koch versucht. Nur ist sein Dampfkochtopf schon älteren Datums und ist ihm um die Ohren geflogen./ Wieder Lachen, dann, aufgebracht: „Das ist nicht witzig! Das Ding hätte mich um ein Haar umgebracht!"

Jetzt musste auch Omi grinsen.  
„Aaaa-ha. Nun, dann lass ich euch mal alleine mit euren mörderischen Küchenutensilien. Ruf an, wenn sich was Neues ergibt."

/In Ordnung. Ah! Brad, hör auf mich mit dem Küchenhandtuch zu schlagen! Au! Es tut mir ja leid/

Der Blonde am anderen Ende der Leitung legte auf und fragte sich mit großen Augen, ob er das gerade wirklich gehört hatte.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, Brads Attacken abzuwehren, fragte Yohji:  
„Hast du dich jetzt abreagiert? Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich viel zu sexy bin für Blutergüsse, die nicht von Knutschflecken stammen?"

Brad wollte wieder zum Küchenhandtuch greifen, wurde aber von Yohjis Hand aufgehalten. „Ist mir ein Rätsel, wie dich irgendwer länger ertragen kann.", knurrte er, was aber durch sein leichtes Grinsen ziemlich an Wirkung verlor.

„Ich werde heute ganz sicher nichts mehr in der Küche anfassen, und dich lasse ich erst ran, wenn der Weltuntergang bevorsteht. Was tun wir jetzt gegen meinen knurrenden Magen?"

Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm, ich lad dich ein auf eine Pizza und etwas Sex."

Brad riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn an, als hätte Yohji den Verstand verloren. Konsterniert rief er: „Hast du sie noch alle!"

Crawfords Entsetzen ließ Yohji völlig kalt. Überrascht fragte er: „Was, magst du keine Pizza?" Dazu legte er eine Unschuldmiene auf, die den Teufel durch das Tor zum Paradies gebracht hätte.

Brad gab es auf. In der Zeit, die er nun schon mit Yohji unter einem Dach wohnte, hatte er gelernt, auf diese Sprüche besser nicht einzugehen, solange er nicht wollte, dass noch mehr dieser Art darauf folgte. Leider machten ihm Yohjis Sprüche viel zu viel Spaß. Er bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem strengen Blick. „Pizza ja, Sex nein." Den enttäuschten Blick und die zitternde Unterlippe ignorierte er. „Und du bezahlst."

Yohji grinste und warf Brad seinen Mantel zu. „Cool, ein Date! Und ich dachte, du fragst nie!"

Leicht belämmert schnappte sich der Amerikaner seinen guten Cashmere-Mantel aus der Luft und trat hinter Yohji aus der Wohnung, empört etwas von „Was faselst du da? Von wegen Date! Das hättest du wohl gerne!", murmelnd. Er schloss die Wohnungstür ab, drehte sich um – und lief direkt gegen Yohjis stocksteifen Rücken.

Verwundert starrte er auf eine in Leder gekleidete Schulter, die langsam zu zittern anfing. „Was ist denn?"

Yohji streckte langsam den Arm aus und deutete zittrig den Flur entlang. „Da... d-da ist eine..." Plötzlich machte er einen Satz, wirbelte herum und warf sich Brad an den Hals.

Völlig perplex über diesen Ausbruch blickte er den Flur entlang. In seinem Stockwerk waren noch andere Wohnungen, und neben der Treppe entdeckte er Miako, die Putzfrau eines seiner Nachbarn. Brad ging ein Licht auf. Putzfrau...

„Miako! Hallo, Miako!", rief der Amerikaner grinsend der älteren Frau zu. Lässig legte er seine Arme um den panischen Mann an seinem Hals, wobei er versuchte, nicht allzu viel an den warmen kräftigen Körper, der sich an ihn presste, zu denken. Die Putzfrau schaute auf und kam dann lächelnd ein Stück näher. Yohji wimmerte leise.

„Hallo, Crawford-san! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Die Frau stutze, als sie das furchtsame Häufchen Elend, dass derzeit versuchte, in den anderen hinein zu kriechen und sich zu verstecken, an dessen Hals bemerkte. „Was hat der denn?", fragte sie skeptisch und wollte Yohji mütterlich die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Der Brünette fiel beinah in Ohnmacht.

Mit einer lässigen Geste wischte er Miakos Hand fort. „Oh, beachten Sie ihn nicht weiter, Miako-san. Er ist gerade erst aus der Nervenheilanstalt entlassen worden. Schizoide Zustände, gespaltene Persönlichkeit und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Am besten ist, sie kommen ihm in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu nahe." Brad lehnte sich verschwörerisch vor und flüsterte: „Kann sein, dass er mal nackt durch den Flur springt und... sagen wir mal, obszöne Dinge tut. Das konnten sie ihm in der Klinik nicht abgewöhnen. Aber ansonsten ist er harmlos, solange er seine Medikamente bekommt. Eher eine Gefahr für sich selbst als für andere." Der Schwarzhaarige setzte eine überzeugend mitleidheischende Miene auf.

Die ältere Frau schaute ihn entsetzt an, warf einen argwöhnischen Blick auf Yohji, der nun wirklich nicht das Idealbild geistiger Gesundheit darstellte und wich einen Schritt zurück, ohne die Augen von dem Japaner zu nehmen.  
„Ich verstehe. Armer Kerl." Es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. „Nun, dann will ich sie nicht weiter aufhalten..." Mit einem schwachen Winken eilte sie den Flur herunter und verschwand, für ihr Alter und ihre Leibesfülle überraschend behende, hinter der Wohnungstür.

Brad grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. ‚Die Rache ist mein!', dachte er sich, als er Yohji über den Rücken strich. „Sie ist weg.", meinte er ruhig, und der Japaner löste sich unsicher von Crawford. Er versuchte sein angeknackstes Ego zu retten und funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Gott, bist du gemein." Er zog einen Schmollmund und drehte sich abrupt um, stürmte den Gang entlang.

Immer noch lachend folgte der andere ihm. „Beleidigt?", fragte er scheinheilig, als er Yohji erreicht hatte. Dessen Vorsatz, nicht mehr mit Brad zu reden, löste sich sofort in Luft auf.

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun! Du hast sie auch noch hergerufen, obwohl, nein weil du wusstest, dass ich Angst vor Putzfrauen habe! Fiesling! Und als ob das nicht reichte, hast du mich auch noch als Wahnsinnigen hingestellt! Ich mache keine obszönen Dinge im Flur!", ereiferte sich der Brünette und starrte Brad enttäuscht an.

Dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Das war meine Rache für deine ewigen Anspielungen und Flirtereien. Und dafür, dass du mich eben ausgelacht hast. Meine Küche ist von oben bis unten voll mit Kartoffelmansch."

Yohji schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich demonstrativ weg.

„Hey, war doch nur ein Scherz. Ich hätte das nie gemacht, wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, die Putzfrauenphobie wäre erlogen. Ich meine, wer hat schon Angst vor Putzfrauen?", meinte der Amerikaner entschuldigend.

„Ich.", kam es verschnupft von dem Brünetten, aber er entspannte sich wieder und schaute sein Gegenüber an. Ein Funkeln trat in seine grünen Augen, was Brad einen Schritt nach hinten machen ließ.

„Was?", fragte der Amerikaner und erwartete das Schlimmste.

„Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich. Aber du kannst es vielleicht wieder gut machen..." Brad zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was hatte der Wahnsinnige nun wieder vor?  
„Geh mit mir tanzen!" Yohji strahlte wie ein Atomreaktor. Brads Miene verdüsterte sich hingegen.

„Niemals!" Unter gar keinen Umständen würde er mit dem Weiß tanzen gehen! Vermutlich würde er darauf bestehen, ihn einzukleiden, und Brad legte keinen Wert darauf, für einen Stricher gehalten zu werden.

„Doch, doch!" Yohji klatschte in die Hände. Er freute sich geradezu ungesund. „Es wird dir Spaß machen! Das bist du mir schuldig! Morgen, ja?"  
Hm... Morgen... Morgen abend stand eigentlich eine weitere unproduktive und völlig sinnlose SZ-Sitzung an.  
Als Brad nicht gleich antwortete, schmiegte sich der Japaner an den anderen und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hundeblick und wahnsinnigem Grinsen an. Brads Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Okay, okay! Ich gehe mit! Aber versprich mir, mich nie wieder so anzusehen! Du machst mir angst!"

Yohji kicherte böse.

Irgendwo anders in Tokyo drehte sich Schuldig vom Bauch auf den Rücken. Er hielt eine Fotografie in der Hand und seufzte herzzerreißend. Wenn er doch endlich... Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und ein genervter Telekinet stand in der Tür.

„Sag mal, was machst du die ganze Zeit? Hast du dich heute einmal um Farfarello gekümmert? Er hat Brads Zimmertür aufgebrochen und ist darin Amok gelaufen!", schnauzte Nagi ihn an.

Schuldig ließ das Foto blitzschnell unter seiner Bettdecke verschwinden und erhob sich aufreizend langsam von seinem Bett. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Kleiner. Braddy ist der Zustand seines Zimmers gerade völlig egal."

Das dazu gelieferte Grinsen machte den Jüngeren stutzig. „Was weißt du?", fragte er, die Augen argwöhnisch zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ich? Oh, ich weiß aus Prinzip nichts...", lachte er und drehte eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern. „Komm, Kleiner, Farfs Gedanken drehen sich gerade darum, deinen Laptop in der Badewanne zu versenken. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass das nächtliche Porno-Herunterladen umsonst war."

Nagi nahm sich nicht die Zeit, darauf zu antworten, sondern raste wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach unten, dicht gefolgt von einem schadenfroh lächelnden Deutschen, der noch einen wehmütigen Blick Richtung Bettdecke warf.

TBC-

°°°


End file.
